Organic semiconductors are the subject of intense research interest. Potential benefits of these materials include low-cost, wide area coverage, and use with flexible electronic devices. They have been employed in organic light-emitting diodes (oLEDs) and organic field-effect transistors (oFETs), and in circuits integrating multiple devices. Fabrication techniques such as ink-jet printing have helped reduce the cost of fabrication of these devices and integrated circuits using them.